


Something is Wrong

by Verseau_87



Series: Change Of Heart [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Comfroting, Crying, Daddies, Drama, Family, Fluffiness, Kisses, M/M, Sadness, Sorting through it, Work, hurting, mentions of abuse, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87





	Something is Wrong

Max knew that something was wrong.

When Alex came in after work, he played with Amelia for a little while and ate dinner with them at the table. But afterwards he had walked out to the back patio silently.

Once Max had bathed Amelia and put her to bed, he realized that Alex was still out there. He tidied the kitchen and washed up as he watched Alex through the big sliding glass doors.

Once eveything was done and he knew Amelia was asleep, he wandered outside to go and stand beside his husband of 8 years, Alex leaning on the wooden railing and looking out at the backyard.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment, and Alex shook his head.

"You coming back inside?"

Another shake, and a sigh.

"Sweetheart, you can talk to me." Max said as he placed a hand on Alex's arm, feeling how chilled his skin was, having been out here a while.

"You know i can't talk about that." Alex told him and Max gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know, not that stuff," he said with a small sad smile, "but you can talk to me. Who am i going to tell?"

Alex's face scrunched up, gaze still on the backyard, and his eyes were filling with tears. Max watched him worriedly before he rubbed gently at his arm.

"Do you need cuddles?" He asked in a whisler and Alex nodded, keeping his gaze on the yard but opened his arms for Max.

As soon as Max slid into his embrace, he lost the battle with his emotions, sobbing into Max's shoulder and sniffling on every breath.

Max pushed himself closer into Alex's chest, feeling at a loss of what to do or say. So he said nothing, all he could do was let Alex cry and hold him tightly as he did.

He had one arm around Alex's neck, threading his fingers gently through his hair, and one around Alex's waist, keeping them together tightly.

"Talk to me." Max urged hesitantly, feeling the shudders of cold in Alex's arms.

"I just-" Alex started, taking a deep breath and releasing Max to look down at his face, Max cupped one cheek wiping away the tear track underneath as he waited, "I love my job and i love helping these kids...but i- i just don't understand how people...parents, can be so cruel."

Max nodded sadly.

"I couldn't imagine ever doing the things that i've heard...that i've seen, to any child. Especially my own." Alex explained, wiping away a few more tears that had escaped his sad eyes, "and every time i get a new case, i just imagine the kid with Amelia's face...and everything they went through..."

"Oh honey." Max grabbed him tightly again, burying both of his hands in Alex's hair, scrunching his fingers.

Alex sniffed against his shoulder and then sighed.

"I can't help it, isn't human nature, or parental bond, that forces you to look after, care for, your children? How can anyone do these awful things?"

"It is awful baby," Max agreed with him, pulling his head up and looking into his eyes, empathy shining in them reflecting Alex's sad ones, "but the fact that these children are getting the help they need, and so badly wanted, now. And that they have people that do care about them. Like you. It's good right? They'll never go through it again."

Alex nodded with a small sad smile.

"It makes me angry and sad all at the same time." Alex admitted and Max reached up to kiss his lips.

"I know. The fact that you get so emotional about these kids, means that you would do everything in your power to make them all happy and healthy. And that's great honey." He said and placed his arms around Alex's shoulders, "but...i can see it's wearing on you, so much. Maybe it might be good for you to have a break."

Alex thought about it. What Max was saying was true, it had started to wear on him, he was getting more and more emotional with every new story and child that came through their center. It might be a good idea to take some time out.

"Yeah maybe." He said eventually and shared a fond smile with Max.

"We could take a vacation," Max offered with raised eyebrows and a brighter smile, "take Amelia to see our parents? They miss her."

Alex nodded a little, but before he could respond they both heard the glass sliding door open, turning around to see their 3 year old daughter in her night dress, rubbing at her eyes sleeepily.

"Daddy, i can't sleep." She said in her tiny voice, and Max rolled his eyes with a smile as Alex looked at him.

"What's up Mimi?" Alex asked her and she shrugged.

"I don't know."

Alex smiled and scooped her up into his arms, pulling her close to him and kissing her messy dark blonde hair.

"Maybe daddy could make some warm milk," Alex asked as he looked at Max, who nodded, "and we go and settle back in bed?"

"Yeah." She said a little too excitedly and Alex laughed.

"Ok," he said and turned back to Max, "daddy could you meet us in Mimi's bedroom with some warm milk and we'll read a story together?"

"On it." Max grinned and kissed his cheek and Amelia's before moving to the kitchen, Alex following after.

"Ok, come on mimi-monster, back to bed."


End file.
